Korthus
Korthus is a destructive Toa of Ice and member of the Lengthening Shadow. Biography Korthus is an incredibly destructive Toa of Ice who was created on Orentorus. He is nothing like other Toa of Ice. He is not the brightest and is incredibly loud-if you have to make noise to get the job done, you might as well make a lot. It is likely he was made corrupt by the rogue Great Beings on purpose but that is not known for sure. He has killed many beings without being provoked and is a fan of explosions. History Orentorus Like all beings in the second Matoran Universe, Korthus started life on Orentorus, with no idea that everything happening, had happened before. He helped in the construction of Mata Nui 2 and was then placed inside, with no memory of events prior to that moment. Tren Krom Peninsular Korthus served as the only Toa in the Tren Krom Peninsular. He quickly earned a bad reputation from the Matoran. He was incredibly destructive, he was clumsy and would, instead of scaring of an angered Rahi, simply rip it apart instead. He grew to dislike the Matoran and didn't see the point of the Toa Code. Shortly after the Cordak Blaster was invented, he left the Peninsular to claim one for himself. He returned and tested the weapon on the village. After destroying several buildings, injuring many Matoran and even killing one, he stopped. He ruled over the village as 'king'. He made the the Matoran work to the point where they collapsed. Any resistance and he'd gather the villagers together, to watch the punishment of whichever poor Matoran had been caught. These punishments mainly involved the torture of a Matoran who had been found guilty of planning escape from, hiding something from, or otherwise doing something against Korthus. Though if no Matoran did anything for too long, one would be 'found guilty' and punished anyway to keep fear strong. Since the Tren Krom Peninsular is not a place many would go visit for a vacation, Korthus was able to rule in peace for years. He had the Matoran mine Razor Crystals (a job that either killed or wounded many Matoran involved). Then he would sell of the shards, or make weapons from them and sell those as well. He used his earnings to buy 'essentials' from Xia, new weapons and more Cordak. He invested in the creation of small, mechanical, drones which would be armed with a Cordak Blaster and follow his commands. A few months later, however, the Order of Mata Nui went to investigate what was happening. Though Korthus did not know about the Order, he just thought he was under attack from a few nosey Toa. Over the years he had been building fortifications and defences around his village, which gave the Order Agents some trouble. One was killed when he stepped on a mine, another had his arm ripped to shreds when razor crystals were fired from a hidden launcher. The remaining 2 survived Korthus' defenses and attacked him. He managed to put up a fight for a short time, but was quickly forced to retreat. He soon discovered that even with his Kanohi Kualsi he would not be able to make it of the island. Until Tex offered to get him of the island. In return, Korthus was to work for him in a group known of as The Lengthening Shadow. He took Korthus to Destral, his base of operations. There, Tex, Korthus and shortly afterwards a Toa called Hekru, ran the organization. They did the jobs others didn't want to do and became rich as a result. During this time, Korthus was contacted by the Vortixx that his drones were complete, he bought them and they were later deployed of Tex's plan. Metru Nui very recently Korthus was sent to Metru Nui to cripple the city. He used his Kanohi to get past the city's defenses and reversed the flow of chutes all over the city. This caused the whole of Le-Metru to be destroyed, along with a lot of the Onu-Metru archives. It also caused all transportation in Metru Nui to grind to a halt. He then managed to get Drones into the city and hide them, for when they are needed, and he placed explosive charges in certain structures, like the Sea Gate and the Coliseum. He is currently in Metru Nui awaiting the go signal from Tex. Abilities and Traits Korthus is unbelievable clumsy at times and even more destructive. He loves explosives and is an expert in using them. He is not incredibly smart, but under Tex's instruction, he can be incredibly dangerous. He can control the element of Ice and wears a Kanohi Kualsi, the mask of quick travel. He carries an Ice-claw and has a shoulder mounted Cordak Blaster. He wears a chain of spare Cordak down his front, which he has been known to simply throw at enemies in the past. Apearances *Experiment Zone 1